Fighting Soul
by AceCrater
Summary: This is a chapter fic, it was pretty easy for me to think up.


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Disclaimer: This is just a chapter story made up by me, AceCrater. In this there is some gundam wing characters mentioned in this fanfic. Some of the colonies and things are in it too. So just to make sure I don't violate anything, I own no gundam wing stuff damn it. I'm updating my fanfic but it is taking a long time. I guess it's my speed on typing but anyway I'm working on this one much more then the other.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Fighting Souls  
  
Part 1  
"The Boy's Appearance"  
The girl named Akimi has traveled threw a torture a torture road and still, she didn't give up what she was looking for. Her body was covered with wounds that bothered her as she walked down the desert. She had finally reached water, and she was on top of a cliff looking down as if she wanted to end it here killing herself by dropping down the cliff and drown herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Leo was taking a walk and thinking about his and how his family didn't like him around. They kept thinking that he was unworthy of being a member fighting soul. They thought that he would only hurt people instead. Well now he was going to show the people around him what he is capable of.  
  
Leo looked at the water around to see someone splash threw the waters. Leon looked ahead, he knew somenone fell down that cliff up there. He swam to the person and pulled her out of the water to shore. She was trying to pull away from him, fight him. Maybe this girl heard about him too, Leo thought.  
  
He laid the girl on the hot sand, she looked like the girl he had seen in his dreams looking for him and calling out his name, she looked like his sister Akimi but he knew Akimi was dead from her latest mission. She had a lot of bruises and cuts, like she had been tortured or something. Leo was tapping her face to make sure she wasn't dead.  
  
She groaned in pain. "Why didn't you let me die?"  
  
Leon paused of what he was hearing from this girl. "What do you mean, let you die?" Leo said to her. "Nobody is going to die right now, okay?" She was straining to sit up. Leo had helped her up and started walking to the direction of his house. When he got there only Leo's two friends were there. Nathan Myles and Shindu Tenshi. They both came to help Leo.  
  
They had put Akimi in Leo's bed till she had recovered. When Akimi was resting the three were talking about her.  
  
"What should we do with her, Leo?" Nathan asked. Leon was looking at Shindu Tenshi, Shindu was the oldest person who took care of the house. A twenty-nine year old who liked cooking and cleaning around the house.  
  
Leo shrugged at Nathan, and Shindu was busy deciding what to do with her. "Maybe she'll stay with us until she recovers." Shindu suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea." Nathan agreed. Nathan is fourteen years old, and is working with the FS group, standing for the Fighting Souls. Even though he is one year younger then Leo he is his partner for every mission. Leo is his bestfriend even though his family doesn't like Leon for what he is. Sometimes he gets Leon out of serious trouble.  
  
"What do we do when she gets up?" Shindu asked a little worried. At the time Shindu said that, Leo's watch had beeped a signal to Leo that it was time to go to work at the FSI [Fighting Souls Institute].  
  
"Well I won't be around to care. We got to go, Nathan." Leo said. Nathan followed Leo out the door of his room. They suited up in their FSI uniform and started to leave the house.  
  
"Wait, you guys. What is she is some kind of Oz troop?" Shindu asked worriedly.  
  
"Quit worrying, she is hurt anyway what can she possibly do to you?" Leo said annoyed by Shindu's worries.  
  
Nathan was laughing. "Women, can't live with 'em can't live without 'em" Nathan said, Leo laughed too and they started the car to go to work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heero Yuy was thinking about Relena while the colony was refueling his Wing Zero. Duo was behind him, he turned around facing Duo. Duo was angry of what happend today. The FSI agents had their own kind of gundams and they were always taking their point to Oz before they did and before Heero got into a fight with one of the FS recruits Leo Sumters.  
  
"What's your problem, Heero?" Duo said yelling at him. "You almost got yourself killed by that guy."  
  
"You see me giving a damn, Duo." Heero said. "It's just that -- He gets me on my nerves. He taunts me everytime I go to battle, Duo."  
  
"I don't like that either but you have to control yourself." Duo warned. "Or you will end up dead the next time."  
  
Hilde came into the room where Duo and Heero talked. "Umm, Duo. May I have a word with you?" Hilde asked. Duo and Hilde were now couples since Heero had left Relena. Duo came up to Hilde.  
  
"Not now, Hilde. Heero and I are discussing something."  
  
"Yeah, and is Heero pregnant?" Hilde questioned. Duo understand what Hilde was saying, it was her who was pregnant and it had hit him like a ton of bricks. He followed Hilde in horror. They were now in a private room together.  
  
Duo was pacing the room crazily. "Duo, what's your problem?"  
  
"I'm only nineteen you can't be pregnant." Duo said. "I don't deserve this."  
  
"I'm not pregnant, nobody is. I wanted you to come with me because this is a situation Heero is not to hear about." Hilde said laughing. Duo wasn't taking it as a joke, instead he looked at her with embarassement.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Yeah, anyway I found a reason why Leo Sumters has a grudge on Heero." Hilde said. Duo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"That's interesting." Said Duo.  
  
"Yes, you're right. Listen, Heero had killed Leon's father,Grey Sumters in his latest missions, his father used to be the head of an FSI. According to that Grey Sumters brother took his place for revenge." Hilde explained to Duo.  
  
"I get it, you think that he is sending the recruits to kill Heero Yuy for his brutal attacks." Duo said. Hilde paused.  
  
"See that is where you are wrong, he is going to send the recruits to do his dirty work. And his main man is going to be Leo." Hilde added.  
  
"We've got to stop him and without Heero knowing or else he'll blow everything up to living hell." Duo said. "And I guess that's my mission right?"   
  
Hilde nodded. "Just don't screw up, and try to take out Leo if he does any damage."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Leo was in Grey's office, his uncle took over it now. Nathan was training down the Institute to prepare for the next battles against Oz. Jean Sumter was his brother until that gundam pilot blew up the institute killing Grey and ending it all. Unfotunately the Institute had been rebuild under Jean's orders. Leo was pulled off training to have a conversation about the gundam pilot Heero Yuy.  
  
"I'm assigning you back too your Gundam Anubile X and Nathan will be using the Zantai." Jean said solemnly.  
  
"Huh, for what? The gundam pilots had given up and the Oz troops are out of Mobile   
Suits." Leo said. He loved his gundam Anubile X but it gave him an addiction to speed while he battled in it but he is recovering from that kind of addiction slowly.  
  
"They are not putting down yet, Oz is not going to quit that easily, now they are making mobile suits fully powerful then before they are planning to attack Earth with our suspicions down, damn it." Jean shouted at him.  
  
"Now you're the best guy I have is you and Nathan, I want you to pack your things and get ready for the FSI colony." Jean said desperately. Leo looked at the floor, he was thinking about Akimi Sages, she used to work with him until she disappeared one day. It has been months since he haven't seen her.  
  
"What happened to Akimi while I was in battle?" Leo asked curiously. Jean looked at him sadly.  
  
"I sent her on a mission where she had to spy on Oz troops on Earth. unfortunately she came back alive but you still weren't here then the Oz troops some how kidnapped her and then we set on a search party but we couldn't find her anywhere, we presumed that she was killed in action.  
  
"Damn it, that wasn't enough, Jean." Leo said angrily. Jean looked at him angrily.  
  
"Don't be a fucking waste of time, Akimi is dead. She was a good fighter but mistakes happens you and Nathan have only one week to decide that if you are going to battle if not you're both fired, I'm sorry Leo but this how it has to be." Jean said in an angry expression.  
  
"So what's it gonna be, Leo?"  
  
"Battling with the FSI was my accomplishment I'd say it's gonna be your way but i do not know if Nathan will be okay with it, he needs to tell his family and friends good by because he has more sensitivity then I do." Leo said proudly. Now a smile had spread on Jean's face.  
  
"I want you to stay away from Heero Yuy, it will cause to much trouble." Jean added also.  
  
"I won't change my mind about him, Jean." Leo responded. "He killed my father and I will never forgive him."  
  
"You hold a grudge on your enemies just like your father did but when he had killed someone for revenge he had a great remorse of being so brutal, that would never go away and he died with it. Do you want that to happen to you, huh Leo?" Jean said.  
  
"All I care about is how I will enjoy him screaming to hell." Leo said evily.  
  
"Joy ends for a short time, Leo." Jean said.  
  
"Not to me." Leo said solemnly. Then he had finally left the room leaving Jean to his thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What do you mean we have one week to decide." Nathan said angrily. Leo was right, Nathan more than Leo. He was angry that he had one week to decide whether not he wanted to go to this special battle and if he said no he would lose his job. Now he had no choice but to join his friend in battle.  
  
"When Genie [pronouced 'Jeanie'] hears about this, she'll get angry." Nathan said with a sigh. Leo laughed, Genie Solan was always on Nathan's back. She is his girlfriend and expects to see him everyday, now she is trying to compete with Nathan by getting accepted in FSI. A lot of people thought that Genie had guts to sign up on a hard dangerous job like this.  
  
"It's not my fault you got a hyperactive girlfriend." Leo said which made Nathan almost laugh but Nathan kept it in.  
  
"We're talking business here, no jokes." Nathan said seriously. Leo was driving the car home, he wasn't looking at Nathan's face just straight at the road. Leo suddenly remembered the girl he bought home.  
  
"Nathan....?"  
  
"What is it?" Nathan responded. Leo pulled a picture of him, Akimi, and Nathan on the picture. They were celebrating Nathan's birthday at that time.  
  
"Remember Akimi?" Leo asked looking at the picture.  
  
"Yeah, she was a great friend. I wonder what happened to her?" Nathan said in a sad and thoughtfully way.  
  
"She's alive." Leo said.  
  
"How do you know she was kidnapped and never found." Nathan said.  
  
"I know, but that girl in Shindu's house that's her. I can feel it." Leo said.  
  
"If that is her we can assign her back to the team and she can help us with our big problem here." Nathan obnoxiously.  
  
"I hope so too." Leo said with a sigh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It has been three days since Leo and Nathan has reached home. Shindu was home getting food ready for Akimi. Shindu was surprised that she had recover so fast and well without any medication or anything. Now Akimi was walking around the house waiting for Leo and Nathan to come back.  
  
She couldn't wait to see Nathan especially. He was that boy who was so cute and kind boy she had helped when he was little. [Author's Note: If you had missed the beginning and want to know who Akimi is, she is Leo's older sister (a twenty-eight year old) who worked with Nathan to accomplish his training to become just like Leo, and she was the only one who cared about Leo when the whole family hated him, then she became an outcast of that too.] Shindu came up to her.  
  
"You're very impatient for a healthy girl." Shindu said.  
  
"I just can't wait to see, Nathan and Leo again." She said happily.  
  
"Okay -- oh looks like we have a message coming up." Shindu said pressing as he heard a beep come up. Then a screen came up across the room with Leo on the screen.  
  
"Oh sorry, Shindu we're running a little late because we are at the FSI underground station fueling our gundams." Leo said to Shindu. [Author's Note: If you want to know there is FSI groups everywhere from where they are, space, on and under water, underground, and an institute building bigger then the empire state building.]  
  
"What in the world-- Akimi that you?" Leo said when he noticed the girl.  
  
"Yep, that's her alright. She recovered fast." Shindu answered for Akimi.  
  
Leo was surprised to see her. He called to Nathan. "Nathan! It's Akimi she's alive what didn't I tell you." Leo shouted. Nathan came up the screen shoving Leo away.  
  
"Son of bitch! I can't believe it!" Nathan said histerically.  
  
"Watch your mouth mister." Akimi said waving her finger in the air. That's what she always did when she raised Nathan. [Author's Note: Nathan was adopted by Akimi from an orphanage since his parents were poor but now they had gained enough money but it was Nathan's choice to stay with Akimi and Shindu, Akimi's old time friend.]  
  
"It is you!" Nathan said.  
  
Leo now got back up and shared the screen with Nathan. "Okay listen up, we're coming home pretty soon. We missed you, Akimi welcome back."  
  
Akimi smiled and then the screen was turned off. Shindu was looking at Akimi. She seemed to be crying out of happiness. Shindu was shocked, she never cried in his presence or the others. Shindu hugged her.  
  
"It's good to be alive isn't it." Akimi said sobbing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Author's Note: The two had found Akimi and she is alive, but what was she looking for in the beginning. She knows something Nathan and Leo doesn't know and what is Hilde and Duo up to? What will be Heero's reaction if he finds out? Stay tuned for the next chapter.  



End file.
